


Loving you in blue

by marvels_blue_phoenix



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Boyfriend Tom Holland, Cute, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff and Smut, Harrison Osterfield Cuddles, Hugs, Kisses, M/M, Nervous Tom Holland, Panic Attack, Shy Tom Holland, Tom Holland in Panties, mob boss Harrison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25126444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvels_blue_phoenix/pseuds/marvels_blue_phoenix
Summary: After a day of shopping with Zendaya, Tom has a surprise for his Mob Boss boyfriend Harrison, in hopes of spicing things up in the bedroom, and is excited to show him. Until he almost loses his nerve.Luckily Harrison is there to reassure him.
Relationships: Harrison Osterfield/Tom Holland, Tom Holland/Harrison Osterfield
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	Loving you in blue

**Author's Note:**

> This is just me trying something, please lemme know what you think in the comments :3

Tom looked at himself in the bathroom mirror and couldn't help but blush. He was wearing one of Harrison's shirts, unbuttoned, and a pair and light blue panties.  
Earlier Tom had gone shopping with Zendaya and picked them up from the lingerie store. He thought they looked nice and might spice things up a bit in the bedroom.  
Looking at them now made Tom blush and wonder what Harrison's reaction would be to seeing them.  
"Babe I'm home."  
Speak of the devil.  
With butterflies in his stomach Tom buttoned up the shirt, loving how it covered his butt and lingerie, before heading downstairs.

"Harrison," Tom greeted with a smile, seeing his boyfriend in the living room.  
"Hey sweetheart," Harrison smiled back, chuckling as he caught his boyfriend in his arms and hugged him close.   
Harrison may have been the youngest and most respected mob boss out there. But at home he was just Harrison. A man with an absolutely gorgeous brunet boyfriend who he loved very much.  
"How was your day love?" He asked after kissing Tom, gently setting him back on his feet and taking off his jacket and tie.  
"It was okay," Tom answered, "I went shopping with Zendaya."  
"Yeah," Harrison smiled sitting on the arm of the couch, gently pulling Tom closer to stand between his legs, "What you get?"  
"I got some more photography stuff, and new guitar strings," Tom answered as his rest his arms on Harrison's shoulders, his abdomen tingling as Harrison's fingers trailed over his thighs.  
"Anything else?" Harrison asked.  
"Um," Tom said, going shy out of nowhere.  
Suddenly the brunet didn't want Harrison to find out he was wearing panties.   
He always hated when he lost his nerve like this.

"Sweetheart?" Harrison asked, "you okay?"  
Tom nodded, breath hitching slightly when Harrison's hands trailed up and brushed against his panties.  
"Are you - are you wearing panties?" The blond asked.  
Tom bolted, ignoring Harrison calling after him as he locked himself in the bathroom.  
"Tom baby, open the door," Harrison called as he knocked softly.  
Tom couldn't hear him, too busy curling in on himself as a panic attack took over, his breaths coming in short and fast.   
Why?  
Why did he think this was a good idea?  
Of course Harrison would think it was weird him being in panties.   
After all men didn't wear panties.  
I'm so fucking stupid.  
"Tom you gotta breath baby," Harrison's voice brought him back to reality, "breath for me sweetheart."  
The blond wanted nothing more than to have Tom in his arms, hating that he had to go through a panic attack alone. 

It took longer than either would've liked but with Harrison's continuous soothing words, Tom managed to get his breathing back under control and stood on shaky legs. Tom unlocked the door and was immediately pulled into Harrison's warm arms.  
The brunet wrapped his arms around his boyfriend as he melted into the hug, Harrison kissed the side of his head and rubbed his back before speaking softly.  
"You feel better?" He asked, receiving a nod in response.  
The two stood there for a while rocking gently before the blond brought up the question Tom was dreading.  
"Why are you wearing panties baby?"  
Tom took a breath before answering.  
"I wanted to surprise you and thought it might spice things up in the bedroom," he answered nervously.  
Harrison smiled at that and gently pulled Tom back, titling his chin up so blue eyes locked with brown.  
"What did I do to deserve you?" He smiled kissing Tom softly, feeling his boy melt into it.   
“So you’re not mad?” Tom asked.   
“Darling there’s nothing to be mad about. Now,” Harrison lifted Tom into his arms, “let’s see these panties.”   
Tom’s giggle trailed behind them as he was carried to the bedroom. 

Harrison placed Tom on his feet and let himself be gently pushed into a sitting position on the bed. He watched as his boy put on a small strip tease, unbuttoning the shirt he was wearing until only the bottom buttons were still done up.   
“C’mere,” Harrison whispered, beckoning Tom over with his finger.   
Tom walked over and bit his lip as Harrison hands gently slid up his thighs and undid the rest of the buttons. The shirt fell to Tom’s sides revealing the pale blue panties he wore. Harrison gently ran his fingers over the lace like pattern they had, Tom biting his lip to keep from gasping.   
With a smile the blond rest his hands on Tom’s hips and kissed along his stomach before gently pulled Tom down to straddle his lap.   
“You look beautiful,” Harrison whispered when he got up to the brunet’s face pressing a soft kiss to his lips, feeling Tom’s arms wrapping around his neck and pull himself closer. 

Their hips brushed together, and Tom gasped against his boyfriends lips. The blond grinned and kissed along his jaw and down his neck, sucking and nipping at his sweet spot and enjoying the small kitten moans that spilled from the others mouth.   
“Haz,” Tom gasped causing the blond to pull away and look up at him, falling in love all over again.   
Tom’s lips were red and swollen from kissing, the pupils of his chocolate brown eyes blown wide with arousal and desire.   
“Tell me what you want baby,” Harrison whispered.   
“You,” Tom replied, smashing their lips together and unbuttoning Harrison’s shirt. 

Before they knew it Tom was on his back in just the shirt and panties, Harrison in just his boxers as he kissed his way down Tom’s body.   
“Harrison,” the brunet gasped as the blond teased his waistband.   
“I got you sweetheart,” Harrison whispered, gently kissing the inside of Tom’s thighs.   
The sounds Harrison elicited from his boyfriends mouth made him shiver in excitement. Nipping at the skin pulled a soft moan out of the brunet and Harrison almost lost it, making him catch Tom’s lips in a fiery passion.  
“Do you have any idea what you do me?” He said against his boyfriends lips.   
Tom opened his mouth to answer, only for broken moan to escape and mix with Harrison’s as their hips were ground together.   
“Haz, please,” Tom gasped, face flushed with want.   
“You ready?” Harrison asked sliding back down Tom’s body when the brunet nodded and mouthed him through his panties.   
Tom’s hand tangled in Harrison’s hair as small moans and pleas escaped his mouth. Deciding to give them both what they wanted Harrison took the panties waistband in his teeth and slowly pulled them down Tom’s legs before removing his own boxers.   
The blond kneeled between Tom’s legs and reached over to grab the lube and a condom. 

Harrison lubed up his fingers and used them to prep Tom before he rolled the condom on and lined himself up.   
“You ready?” Harrison asked, receiving a nod and small whimper in response.   
The blond slowly entered in boyfriend, both of them groaning.   
“Okay,” Tom said breathlessly after a few moments, “you can move.”   
Harrison was soon moving at a steady pace and the two of them started moaning and panting, Tom’s arms wrapping around the blond’s neck as lips attacked his neck.   
“Fuck,” the brunet moaned wrapping a leg around Harrison’s waist.   
The new angle caused him to cry out as his boyfriend hit his prostate, Harrison hitched Tom’s other leg around his waist and angled his hips slightly and picked up speed.   
“Ha – Haz!” Tom cried out, the feeling of his prostate being hit over and over again brought him closer and closer to the edge.   
“I got you,” Harrison growled in his ear, Tom’s arms and legs tightening around him. 

“I’m – fuck – I’m gonna,” Tom called out a few minutes later.   
“Me too,” Harrison whined, “shit.”  
“Haz!”   
“Tom!”   
Hips shuddered and Tom’s nails dragged down Harrison’s back as the brunet tipped over the edge. Harrison thrust into Tom two more times before he joined him and the two rode out their highs.   
Harrison lay over Tom as the two of them went limp and caught their breathes, fingers gently stroking any skin they could reach.   
“Tom?” Harrison spoke after a few moments.  
“Yeah?” Tom asked, eyes locking with blue as the blond looked at him.   
“I love you.”  
“I love you too.”   
With a smile Harrison pressed their lips together in a sweet kiss before he gently pulled out of Tom, throwing away the condom before scooping the brunet up in his arms and carrying him to the bathroom. 

A few minutes later Tom was curled up in Harrison’s arms with his head on his chest, the blond holding him close as though he’d disappear if he let go.   
“I love you,” Tom mumbled sleepily.  
“I love you too,” Harrison mumbled back.   
Between one breath and the next the two of them fell asleep wrapped in the warmth of blankets and each other. 

The next day Harrison brought Tom more panties in a rainbow of colours.  
“In case you ever wanna get spicy again but feel like wearing a different colour,” Harrison explained seeing Tom’s confused face, receiving lots of kisses in thanks.   
After that at least once a week Tom wore a pair of panties and, much to Harrison’s enjoyment, the blue one’s made more of an appearance than the others.   
After all Harrison always did love his boy in blue.


End file.
